


Rush

by LeapAngstily



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, PWP - Porn with Peerlo, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:44:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeapAngstily/pseuds/LeapAngstily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celebration does not end on the pitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rush

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the Armenia vs. Italy World Cup qualifier in October 2012.

Riccardo barely has time to get his jacket on after being substituted before Andrea pulls him away from the bench and towards the dressing rooms.  
  
“We don’t have much time,” he notes unnecessarily before claiming Riccardo’s lips in a possessive kiss right there in the corridor where anyone could walk in on them.  
  
Riccardo offers no complaints, because it has been far too long since the last time – they only do this during the international matches, and Riccardo missed the previous qualifiers.  
  
Has it really been more than three months since the Euros?  
  
Andrea’s hand slips into his shorts and then it is impossible to follow his line of thought anymore. Riccardo merely groans and bucks into the experienced hand, reaching down to return the favour.  
  
They make it back to the bench just in time to celebrate the victory with their teammates.   
  
Only Cesare’s disapproving (though slightly amused) look and the mischievous way Gigi keeps grinning at them prove that their disappearance did not go quite as unnoticed as they had hoped.


End file.
